BEAUTIFUL THING
by Hinata Fuyuki H
Summary: Junsu seorang penyanyi terkenal. Mempunyai penggemar yang dianggapnya sebagai teman. Junsu merasa kesal karena penggemarnya telah tega menipunya. Pair MinSu-Changmin Junsu from TVXQ


**Beautiful thing**

**Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa termasuk yang buat ff xDD~**

**Cast: All 5 member TVXQ/DBSK/TOHOSHINKI (YunJaeYooSuMin), Kang Eun Bi. Untuk Kim Hyun Joong saya hanya meminjam nama saja ^^**

**Pair: Minsu.**

**Genre: Romance, hurt, dll.**

**Rate: Tergantung suasana.**

**Author: Misaki aka Hinata Fuyuki.**

**Warning: Shonen Ai, Boy x Boy, gaje, alur dan setting tidak beraturan, EYD tidak tepat, mungkin ada sedikit typo, abal-abal, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASHING!**

**Special gift for Max Changmin**

***Studio musik Junsu***

Hari yang cerah membuat pemuda bernama Kim Junsu menatap keadaan dari luar melalui jendela studio musiknya. Kim Junsu merupakan seorang penyanyi papan atas Korea Selatan. Mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan terkadang imut membuatnya memiliki banyak penggemar. Suaranya yang khas dan merdu membuat para penikmat musik merasa mendengarkan suara dari seorang dewa. Dewa yang sengaja turun dari langit untuk menghibur manusia menuju kebahagiaan.

Hari-harinya dihabiskan di dalam studio musik. Dirinya keluar bila ada acara yang mengundangnya. Hal itu membuat seorang Kim Junsu bisa mengenal dunia luar secara tidak langsung. Junsu sangat ingin mengenal dunia luar namun kesibukannya sebagai pencipta lagu membuatnya terkurung dalam studio. Ya, selain penyanyi Junsu dikenal sebagai pencipta lagu yang handal. Banyak artis yang memintanya untuk membuatkan lagu dan tentu saja lagu buatannya laris di pasaran.

Dulu Junsu merasa hidupnya tertekan. Percuma menjadi penyanyi terkenal serta pencipta lagu handal tetapi dirinya sendiri tidak mempunyai teman. Teman yang tulus mendengarkan keluhannya. Teman yang tulus mendengarkan lagu-lagu ciptaannya. Teman yang bisa memberikannya senyuman yang tulus.

Itu dulu, sekarang Junsu merasa bahagia mempunyai penggemar yang dianggapnya sebagai teman. Junsu belum pernah melihat wajah penggemar itu karena selama beberapa tahun hanya berkomunikasi lewat surat. Junsu memang banyak menerima surat dari para penggemarnya namun ada satu surat yang membuatnya merasa lebih hidup. Surat yang berisi pujian terhadapnya dan terkadang diselingi dengan curhatan si penulis membuat Junsu tertarik. Tidak hanya tertarik tetapi membuat Junsu membalas surat tersebut. Hal yang sangat menakjubkan, karena itu pertama kalinya Junsu membalas surat dari penggemarnya.

Berkomunikasi lewat surat pun berlangsung setiap satu minggu sekali. Junsu merasa surat itu membuat dirinya semangat menjalani setiap kegiatannya. Junsu pernah ingin bertemu dengan penulis surat itu namun, penulis itu melarangnya. Alasan penulis itu, karena belum tepat waktu untuk bertemu langsung.

Hari ini, Junsu sebenarnya sedang menunggu sebuah surat balasan dari seorang penggemar sekaligus temannya. Sambil menunggu ditatapnya dunia luar yang cerah dari jendela.

'Tok tok tok'

Suara ketukan dari arah pintu studio musiknya, Junsu pun mempersilahkan si pengetuk pintu masuk.

"Oh Yoochun hyung," kata Junsu seraya tersenyum melihat yang datang ternyata managernya.

"Junsu sshi siang. Maaf mengganggumu." Yoochun kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Ah santai saja kebetulan aku juga tidak merasa terganggu."

"Terima kasih Junsu sshi. Hm, minggu ini jadwal anda kosong jadi anda bisa beristirahat total. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja," kata Yoochun sopan seraya membalikkan nota kecil yang berisi jadwal untuk Junsu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi sudah ku bilang kalau hanya ada aku dan kau, kau tidak usah bersikap terlalu formal. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti hyungku."

"Akan saya usahakan. Saya sudah terbiasa seperti ini."

"Ya terserah hyung saja. Oh ya, apa hari ini ada surat yang datang. Itu, surat yang biasanya."

"Hari ini belum ada surat yang datang. Tapi ada satu surat yang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan surat itu," jelas Yoochun sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat. Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya dan menerima surat itu.

"Ini bukan surat yang sering aku terima tapi alamatnya sama," kata Junsu yang membaca alamat yang tertulis di surat beramplop putih. Surat yang biasa Junsu terima beramplop ungu.

"Ya sudah, saya permisi dulu Junsu sshi. Kalau ada apa-apa anda bisa hubungi saya," pamit Yoochun.

"Ah iya hyung. Terima kasih," ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum. Melihat managernya sudah keluar, Junsu buru-buru membuka surat beramplop putih. Dibacanya isi surat dan sukses membuat Junsu murung.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak benarkan?" gumam Junsu sedih.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi ke alamat ini saja."

***Asrama Rumah Sakit***

"Maaf, apa saya bisa berbicara dengan kepala dokter di sini?" tanya Junsu sopan. Kini Junsu sedang berada di ruangan dokter asrama. Suasana putih mendominasi ruangan itu serta terdapat papan nama kecil di meja bertuliskan Dr. Jung Yunho.

"Iya, dengan saya sendiri. Saya tahu anda. Anda Kim Junsu penyanyi terkenal itu kan? "

"Iya. Saya ke sini sebenarnya untuk menanyakan keadaan salah satu pasien anda. Jika berkenan saya ingin tahu keadaanya."

"Anda baik sekali Junsu sshi. Tentu saja boleh."

"Begini, saya ingin mengetahui pasien yang meninggal di rumah sakit ini. Pasiennya bernama Shim Changmin. Dia memiliki penyakit leukimia," kata Junsu dengan nada khawatir.

"Shim Changmin?" Dokter yang masih muda itu terlihat berpikir sebentar. Namun akhirnya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ah mari saya perlihatkan," kata Dokter seraya mempersilahkan Junsu untuk mengikutinya.

Junsu mengikuti dokter muda itu menuju taman bermain di rumah sakit berasrama itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak. Wajah pemuda itu tampak sangat senang menikmati permainan itu. Sesekali tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menjahili beberapa anak kecil. Anak kecil yang menjadi korban kejahilan pemuda itu tidak marah justru malah membalasnya. Terlalu senang, sehingga pemuda itu tidak menyadari ada dua orang lain yang menghampirinya.

"Dia yang bernama Shim Changmin," kata dokter muda itu seraya menatap ke arah pemuda tinggi yang sedang bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil.

Kedua mata Junsu melebar saat tahu bahwa yang dikhawatirkan ternyata tengah bermain. 'Jadi dia menipuku?' batin Junsu. Hatinya bergemuruh menahan amarah.

"Junsu sshi, saya tinggal dulu."

"I.. iya dok. Terima kasih dokter. Maaf merepotkan anda," kata Junsu seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak merepotkan. Saya merasa senang kalau anda ke rumah sakit ini," kata dokter muda berwajah tampan itu.

Setelah ditinggal oleh dokter tersebut, Junsu memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati pemuda yang ternyata penggemarnya yang sudah berbohong. 'Kau berani sekali membuatku khawatir. Ini tidak lucu!' umpat Junsu dalam hati.

"Hey, ternyata kau tidak meninggal. Kau menipuku Shim Changmin!" kata Junsu yang sudah berdiri di belakang pemuda bernama Shim Changmin.

Pemuda yang sedang asyik bermain pun menoleh dan sangat terkejut. "Ki.. Kim Junsu."

"Ya ini aku, Kim Junsu. Apa kabar? Bagaimana rasanya kebohonganmu terbongkar?" tanya Junsu sarkastik seraya melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Pemuda bernama Changmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ku sangka kau tega menipuku. Di surat tadi kau menulis bahwa dirimu sudah meninggal. Aku sangat sedih dan khawatir. Tapi ternyata, sia-sia aku pergi dari studio hanya untuk melihatmu di sini. Lebih baik aku pulang saja sekarang. Kau menghabiskan waktuku saja."

"Tu.. tunggu!" cegah Changmin.

"Apa?"

"Maaf. Sebenarnya memang ada yang sakit dan sangat ingin bertemu denganmu," jawab Changmin memberanikan diri menatap Junsu.

"Yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu kakakku. Dia mengalami kecelakaan dan lumpuh. Dia penggemarmu," jelas Changmin seraya menunjukkan seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dan juga cantik yang duduk di kursi roda. Junsu dan Changmin sedang berdiri di depan kamar yang pintunya terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang terdiam duduk di korsi roda.

Junsu merasa iba saat melihat pemuda yang merupakan kakak dari Changmin. Di pandangan Junsu, kakak dari penggemarnya itu seperti mayat hidup. Tidak ada yang bergerak dari tubuhnya kecuali kedipan sesekali di kelopak mata pemuda itu.

Changmin pun masuk ke kamar kakaknya untuk membawa kakaknya keluar. Changmin kemudian membawa kakaknya ke hadapan Junsu. Changmin berjongkok di depan kakaknya. Changmin memegang kedua pundak milik sang kakak sambil memandang wajah tampan kakaknya. Mungkin bisa juga disebut cantik.

"Hyung, lihat Kim Junsu ada di sini sekarang. Apa hyung merasa senang?" tanya Changmin yang tersenyum senang. Kakaknya hanya bisa diam. Changmin pun tersenyum kembali karena pasti responnya juga seperti itu. Dia tetap mengerti kalau kakaknya senang sekali bertemu dengan idolanya. Changmin berdiri dan menjelaskan kembali tentang kakaknya.

"Kakakku bernama Jaejoong. Dia penggemar beratmu."

"Hai Jaejoong. Senang sekali aku bisa bertemu denganmu," sapa Junsu yang tersenyum imut. Pemuda yang bernama Jaejoong hanya memandang lurus dan tidak merespon sapaan Junsu. Junsu mengerti akan hal itu. Dalam hatinya, Junsu berharap pemuda berwajah cantik itu mendapat keajaiban untuk bisa sembuh.

Changmin yang melihat senyuman Junsu pun merasa terpana. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya sedang berhadapan langsung dengan seorang bintang terkenal yang juga idolanya. Kedua mata Changmin tidak berkedip memandang Junsu.

"Changmin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu seraya melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya di depan mata Changmin.

"A.. aku tidak apa. Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?"

"Boleh. Apa?"

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan hati-hati.

"Boleh saja. Terserah kau saja."

"Terima kasih Junsu hyung."

"Sama-sama," balas Junsu yang tersenyum seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Kini mereka bertiga sedang berada di taman rumah sakit. Junsu dan Changmin duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman. Di depan Changmin ada Jaejoong, kakak Changmin. Changmin terlihat sedang menyuapi kakaknya sementara Junsu memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Changmin, sepertinya kakakmu tidak bisa mengunyah dan menelan makan dengan baik?" tanya Junsu seraya memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang menyuapi bubur ke Jaejoong. Setiap sendok yang berisi bubur itu masuk ke mulut Jaejoong, sebagian besar buburnya keluar. Changmin yang dengan lembut mengusap bubur yang membasahi dagu dan leher Jaejoong.

"Iya. Yah beginilah keadaannya. Sejak jatuh dari tangga kakakku dinyatakan lumpuh. Karena shock kakakku jadi tidak mau berbicara tapi dia tidak bisu," terang Changmin yang masih menyuapi bubur ke mulut Jaejoong.

"Apa kau mau mencoba menyuapinya, hyung?" tanya Changmin seraya menyerahkan piring berisi bubur.

"Ung. Aku mau menyuapinya," jawab Junsu semangat. Junsu mulai menyuapi Jaejoong pelan-pelan. Memang benar, sebagian besar buburnya keluar dari mulut Jaejoong dan Junsu mengusap dagu Jaejoong. Junsu pun sedikit menggoda Jaejoong agar mau membuka mulutnya lebih lebar lagi.

Changmin hanya tersenyum senang. Dirinya merasa berada dalam mimpi. Siapa yang sangka Junsu datang ke tempat ini.

'Junsu hyung imut~' batin Changmin yang masih tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Junsu.

Tiba-tiba Junsu menoleh memandang Changmin. Changmin menjadi salah tingkah dan mulai memandang pemandangan taman. Junsu tersenyum melihat tingkah Changmin. Changmin merasa bibirnya disentuh oleh sendok yang dipakai untuk menyuapi kakaknya. Changmin memandang Junsu yang sepertinya ingin menyuapi Changmin juga.

"Aaa~ ayo dimakan buburnya. Jaejoong tidak mau membuka mulutnya lagi jadi kau yang habiskan ya," kata Junsu tersenyum imut.

Changmin pun memasukkan sendok berisi bubur ke mulutnya. Changmin mengunyah dan menelan buburnya. Kedua tangannya merebut piring berisi bubur dari tangan Junsu.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri hyung," kata Changmin singkat dan mulai menghabiskan buburnya.

'Apa? Lalu kenapa tadi mau aku suapi huh!' batin Junsu kesal.

"Changmin, sebaiknya kau pulang. Orang tuamu mengkhatirkanmu," kata seseorang berbaju serba putih yang merupakan kepala dokter.

"Dokter, lalu siapa yang akan menjaga kakakku di sini? Aku juga khawatir dengan kakakku," tanya Changmin menatap tajam kepala dokter bernama Jung Yunho.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya. Kau lupa aku dokter yang menanganinya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku akan di sini menjaganya."

"Changmin, dengarkan aku. Orang tuamu ingin membawamu ke luar negeri untuk kesehatanmu. Penyakitmu sudah menyebar dan kau seharusnya sudah menjalani perawatan khusus," ucap Yunho seraya menyentuh pundak Changmin.

"Aku tetap tidak mau. Aku mohon, biarkan aku di sini. Lagipula percuma saja. Aku juga tak bisa disembuhkan."

"Dengan mengambil sumsum tulang belakang kakakmu, kau bisa sembuh."

"Aku bukan adik yang tega. Kakakku saja sudah seperti itu mana mungkin aku mau menerimanya," balas Changmin sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Aku rasa kakakmu tidak akan sedih," kata Yunho seraya membelai pundak Changmin dengan pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tetap akan di sini."

"Kau memang keras kepala. Sudahlah terserah kau saja. Apa karena ada Kim Junsu?"

"Yah mungkin itu juga termasuk alasanku," jawab Changmin yang tersenyum tipis.

Junsu merapikan pakaian Jaejoong sambil sesekali merapikan rambut Jaejoong yang panjangnya sebahu. Junsu tersenyum melihat wajah bersih penggemarnya itu.

'Wajahnya lebih pantas disebut cantik daripada tampan. Yah walau dia laki-laki,' batin Junsu.

Junsu mendengar nada dering dari ponsel di sakunya. Diangkatnya panggilan itu dan wajah Junsu menegang.

"Yak Kim Junsu! Ke mana saja kau? Kenapa tidak minta izin?" teriak pemuda dari seberang yang sepertinya dia managernya Kim Junsu.

"Yoochun hyung, maaf. Mendadak hyung. Oh ya, aku mau menginap di suatu tempat jadi jangan cari aku."

"Ya, sudah. Tapi jangan lama-lama," kata Yoochun yang sudah memelankan suaranya.

"Terima kasih hyung," ucap Junsu dan mematikan sambungannya. Junsu kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Jaejoong, managerku cerewet sekali. Tapi walaupun cerewet dia baik padaku," kata Junsu yang tersenyum imut sambil mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong. Didorongnya sampai di tepi ranjang tempat tidur Jaejoong. Dengan bantuan suster yang kebetulan lewat, sekarang Jaejoong sudah terbaring di ranjang.

"Jaejoong tidur ya. Semoga mimpi indah," ucap Junsu seraya membelai puncak kepala Jaejoong. Sebelum pergi keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, Junsu menyelimuti Jaejoong.

'Changmin ke mana ya?' batin Junsu yang berjalan keluar kamar dan berniat mencari Changmin.

Junsu mencari Changmin di koridor lain tapi tidak menemukannya. Merasa putus asa akhirnya Junsu menuju taman rumah sakit. Lampu taman yang menyala membuat suasana taman begitu indah. Junsu pun memanjat salah satu pohon di taman itu dan duduk di salah satu dahan pohon. Dipandangnya langit dan mulai mendapati banyaknya bintang yang menghiasi langit. Junsu tersenyum imut dan merasa senang karena sudah lama tidak seperti ini.

"Hyung, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Junsu kaget dengan suara yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba. Kepala Junsu tertunduk dan memandang ke bawah. Benar saja, ternyata di bawah sudah ada Changmin.

"Hyung, turun. Sudah malam ayo tidur!"

"Aku masih ingin di sini. Kau saja duluan," tolak Junsu dan mulai memandang langit lagi.

"Setidaknya kau turun, hyung. Udara malam tak baik untukmu."

"Tapi aku masih ingin di sini."

"Sudah hyung. Ayo turun. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," pinta Changmin dengan nada memelas. Junsu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk memandang Changmin. Dilihatnya raut muka Changmin yang memelas. Walau marah karena Changmin sudah menipunya, Junsu tidak tega melihatnya. Junsu akhirnya turun dan..

'Bruk!'

Junsu yang sudah siap-siap untuk turun justru terpeleset dan alhasil tubuhnya menimpa tubuh Changmin. Hal itu membuat wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Changmin. Nafas Changmin menerpa wajah Junsu yang membuat Junsu sedikit salah tingkah. Junsu buru-buru memindahkan tubuhnya dan duduk di samping Changmin yang berbaring karena ulahnya.

"Maaf," kata Junsu pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Wajahmu ternyata imut kalau dipandang dari dekat," puji Changmin seraya memandang wajah Junsu yang tertunduk.

"Kau berani sekali."

"Memang apa yang aku takutkan darimu, hyung?"

"Iya ya. Kau saja sampai berbohong kalau kau meninggal," kata Junsu sinis. Perkataan Junsu membuat Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati indahnya malam yang cerah. Junsu merasa heran ketika Changmin sudah tidak bicara lagi. Junsu menoleh dan memandang wajah Changmin.

'Changmin kau tampan. Apa aku boleh menyentuhmu?' tanya Junsu dalam hati. Tangan kiri Junsu terulur dan membelai pelan pipi kanan Changmin. Junsu pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah. Changmin yang merasakan ada gerakan di pipi kanannya segera membuka kedua matanya. Junsu merasa salah tingkah untuk kedua kalinya dan mulai menjauhkan tangan serta wajahnya. Changmin tersenyum tipis dan segera bangun.

'Cup.'

Kecupan kilat Changmin menyentuh pipi kiri Junsu. Junsu melebarkan kedua matanya. Dilihatnya Changmin sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo tidur. Sudah malam," kata Changmin. Junsu pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan berdiri. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kamar rumah sakit yang disediakan khusus untuk keluarga pasien.

'Tangan Changmin hangat,' batin Junsu yang menatap punggung Changmin.

Terlalu lama memandang punggung Changmin, Junsu tidak sadar jika sudah sampai di kamar rumah sakit untuk Changmin. Changmin merupakan keluarga dari Jaejoong, jadi dia mendapat kamar untuk keluarga pasien. Changmin melepaskan pegangannya, dan mulai berjalan menuju ranjang.

"Junsu hyung, kau tidur saja di ranjang. Aku di sofa," kata Changmin seraya mengambil satu bantal kecil dan berjalan menuju sofa.

"Eh? Tidak. Kau yang harusnya tidur di ranjang. Kau kan keluarga Jaejoong, kakakmu."

"Tapi kau kan tamu."

"Kau juga tamu, Changmin. Kita sama-sama tamu tapi kau keluarga Jaejoong jadi kau yang harus tidur di ranjang."

"Iya ya. Kita kan tamu. Baiklah ayo hyung kita tidur saja di ranjang," ajak Changmin yang tersenyum senang. Changmin akhirnya berdiri dari sofa dan pindah ke ranjang.

"Di ranjang? Berdua?" tanya Junsu kaget.

"Haha hyung mukamu lucu kalau kaget. Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengganggumu," ledek Changmin. Changmin sudah duduk di ranjang dan bersiap akan berbaring. Dilihatnya Junsu yang masih berdiri membuat Changmin mengurungkan niatnya. Changmin turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri Junsu.

"Ayo," ajak Changmin dengan nada lembut dan menarik tangan kanan Junsu. Junsu pun mau tidak mau berjalan mengikuti Changmin. Changmin mempersilahkan Junsu untuk naik ke ranjang duluan. Entah kenapa tidak ada penolakan dari Junsu. Mereka berdua akhirnya berbaring dan belum berniat memejamkan mata. Changmin menoleh memandang wajah Junsu. Dilihatnya sejak tadi Junsu terdiam.

"Junsu hyung, kau marah? Aku minta maaf," kata Changmin.

"Eh? Ti.. tidak kok," jawab Junsu sedikit gugup. Karena gugupnya Junsu tidak berani menoleh karena Changmin sudah pasti sedang memandanginya.

"Syukurlah. Aku senang hyung, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung denganmu."

"I.. iya sama aku juga," balas Junsu.

"Aku mengantuk hyung. Selamat tidur," ucap Changmin seraya membenarkan kepalanya karena memandang Junsu. Kedua matanya terpejam dan membuat Junsu menoleh ke arah Changmin. Junsu pun berpikir Changmin sudah tertidur.

'Aku berani memandangnya setelah kedua matanya terpejam. Ada apa denganku? Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi belum tentu Changmin menyukaiku,' batin Junsu yang masih setia memandang wajah Changmin. Tangan kiri Junsu bergerak dan mulai memeluk tubuh Changmin.

Changmin yang belum tertidur membuka kedua matanya. Changmin menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit dan membuat Junsu mendongak menatap wajah Changmin. Ternyata Changmin sudah membuka matanya dan memandangnya. Belum sempat melepaskan pelukannya, tangan Changmin sudah berbalik memeluk tubuh Junsu.

"Jangan di lepas hyung. Tubuhku merasa nyaman saat kau memelukku," kata Changmin yang mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Junsu. Changmin akhirnya memejamkan matanya kembali.

Junsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Changmin. Dapat Junsu suara detak jantung Changmin yang beraturan. Junsu menyusul Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya dan terlelap sampai pagi.

"Junsu hyung, tendang yang keras. Masukkan ke gawang!" seru Changmin ke arah Junsu yang sedang menggiring bola.

Pagi hari udaranya cukup cerah. Terlihat beberapa anak dari keluarga pasien sedang bermain di taman. Ada yang bermain boneka, petak umpet, dan bola. Junsu, Changmin, dan lima anak-anak laki-laki memilih bermain bola. Pasien rumah sakit yang melihat permainan itu menyoraki Junsu. Bola dikuasai Junsu dan akan dimasukkan ke gawang kecil. Seorang anak yang bertugas sebagai penjaga gawang mulai bersiap.

"Gol!" teriak para pasien serta penonton yang ada di dekat taman itu. Memang kurang adil karena Junsu yang sudah dewasa melawan anak-anak berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun. Tapi, permainannya terasa asyik karena banyak adegan lucu di permainan bola itu.

"Yah anak-anak kita kalah," kata Changmin memasang wajah sedih.

"Yak bukannya tadi hyung mendukung Junsu hyung," kata bocah berparas lucu yang berpakaian layaknya pemain sepak bola.

"Iya, tadi aku lihat oppa mendukung Junsu oppa. Padahal oppa kan musuhnya Junsu oppa," kata anak perempuan yang sejak tadi melihat permainan bola di bangku taman. Changmin mengeluarkan cengiran dan memasang muka tidak bersalah.

"Hihi anak kecil yang pintar. Ternyata hyung dan oppa kalian memang orangnya seperti itu," ucap Junsu terkikik.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Haha," Junsu hanya tertawa dan mulai berlari menjauhi tempatnya bermain bola.

"Yak jangan lari hyung!" Changmin mengejar Junsu yang mulai menjauh.

Anak-anak yang berada di tempat itu tertawa senang melihatnya tingkah Junsu dan Changmin.

Junsu pun berhenti di bawah pohon tempat dia panjat malam tadi. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dilihatnya ke belakang Changmin sudah tampak. Junsu tersenyum senang melihat Changmin.

"Yak hyung jangan lari kau!"

"Aku tidak lari hahh.. hahh.. hahh.." balas Junsu yang rupanya amat kecapekan.

"Bagaimana tidak lari hahh.. hahh.. Nafasmu saja ngos-ngosan begitu hahh.. hahh.." kata Changmin yang sudah berhenti di depan Junsu. Wajah Junsu berkeringat membuat Changmin mengusap pelan wajah Junsu. Tangan kanannya mengeringkan wajah Junsu dari teringat. Changmin tidak peduli dengan wajahnya sendiri yang juga berkeringat.

Junsu memandang wajah Changmin dengan muka memerah. Memerah karena kecapekan atau malu bercampur di tubuh Junsu. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah memang menjadi bukti kalau Junsu benar-benar capek daripada malu.

Sore itu, Junsu, Changmin, dan Jaejoong berada di bangku taman di bawah pohon besar. Junsu sibuk menyuapi Jaejoong dan tidak menyadari Changmin melamun. Changmin melamun sambil memandangi wajah Junsu. Sesekali Changmin menatap sedih ke arah Jaejoong, kakaknya.

"Junsu hyung, apakah kau masih lama di sini?" tanya Changmin pelan.

"Iya, aku masih ingin di sini. Paling tidak sampai hari Minggu besok. Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin keberatan. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau nanti malam Jaejoong hyung ulang tahun. Aku ingin memberi kado yaitu Junsu hyung," kata Changmin seraya memandang Junsu dan Jaejoong. Junsu yang sejak tadi menyuapi Jaejoong pun menoleh ke arah Changmin.

"Hyung mau kan nanti malam merayakan ulang tahunnya Jaejoong hyung? Aku ingin hyung menyanyi untuk Jaejoong hyung. Jaejoong hyung ingin mendengarkan hyung bernyanyi langsung di depannya," pinta Changmin sambil mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang bisa bernyanyi di depan penggemarku," jawab Junsu tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih hyung. Walau kau artis tapi kau baik sekali," ucap Changmin yang ikut tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Tapi makanmu cepat juga ya," balas Junsu seraya mengernyitkan dahinya. Dilihatnya sudah ada beberapa tumpukan piring kotor berasal dari kantin rumah sakit yang terletak di samping Changmin. Baru kali ini Junsu melihat ada orang yang makan sebanyak itu di depan matanya.

"Hehe hyung, aku orangnya doyan makan." Changmin mengeluarkan cengiran sambil sesekali memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Dasar monster makanan," decak Junsu dan melanjutkan kembali acara menyuapi Jaejoong. Sementara Changmin tidak peduli dengan decakan Junsu dan tetap mengunyah makanan.

Malam hari di gereja rumah sakit sudah tampak beberapa anak-anak, pasien, dokter dan suster berkumpul. Suasana di dalam gereja tampak meriah. Beberapa balon warna-warni dan hiasan lain menghiasi dinding gereja. Malam ini mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun salah satu pasien di rumah sakit itu. Di deretan bangku depan sudah ada Changmin dan Jaejoong. Malam ini mereka yang ada di gereja akan merayakan ulang tahun Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya bisa saja merayakan ulang tahun di taman tapi, udara malam yang tidak baik maka diputuskan di gereja. Lagipula hanya pesta kecil-kecilan yang mampu Changmin persiapkan jadi memang cocok di gereja rumah sakit. Tidak mungkin di kamar kakaknya, karena Changmin juga mengundang beberapa penghuni rumah sakit.

Di depan gereja sudah terpasang panggung kecil yang akan digunakan pertunjukkan. Tidak lama kemudian Junsu naik ke panggung kecil itu dan memasang senyum. Di tangan kirinya sudah membawa mikrofon yang nanti dia gunakan menyanyi.

"Malam semua. Saya memang tidak pandai berbicara di atas panggung. Tapi, selamat ulang tahun Jaejoong. Semoga semua yang kau inginkan tercapai. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu," ucap Junsu yang tersenyum seraya memandang Jaejoong. Semua yang ada di gereja itu bertepuk tangan. Mereka senang karena Junsu, seorang penyanyi terkenal kini berdiri di depan mereka. Mereka biasanya hanya bisa melihatnya lewat televisi saja.

"Ijinkan saya untuk menyumbangkan suara saya. Semoga kalian suka," kata Junsu. Suara tepukan tangan di dalam gereja membuat Junsu senang. Hal itu mmbuktikan bahwa mereka sangat mengijinkannya untuk bernyanyi. Junsu mulai mengangkat mikrofonnya dan menyanyikan lagu miliknya.

_It's feel like beautiful thing_

_Dal eui geurim ja arae seonna_

_Gwitgae memdoneun baram_

_Nareul eodira deryeo galkka_

_Hayah ke bameul yuyeong hadeut_

_Gureumul geonneun yeonghon_

_Saebyeogi chaja ol ttaekkaji_

_Bami jamdeul ttaekkaji_

_Time of love ona eui salme_

_Heorakdoen nareun eonje ilkka_

_I sesang geu eotteon geotdo_

_Areum dapji anh eun geon eopseo_

_Salmeun modeun geol ara gagien_

_Neomu jjalbeun yeonhaen in geol_

Melihat Junsu bernyanyi, semua yang ada di gereja ikut menyanyi pelan. Sampai Junsu selesai bernyanyi. Lagu 'Beautiful Thing' memang sangat indah apalagi jika seorang Kim Junsu yang menyanyikannya. Selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, tepukan tangan keras menyambutnya. Changmin tidak ketinggalan mendukung Junsu sejak Junsu menyanyi tadi. Mereka semua tidak menyadari dengan gerakan kecil dari jari Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Saya sangat senang sekali berada di sini. Untuk Jaejoong, semoga kau senang dengan yang aku lakukan tadi," ucap Junsu seraya memandang ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung senang kan?" tanya Changmin pelan. Changmin pun memeluk kakaknya. Malam ini dirinya juga senang bisa melihat penampilan Junsu secara langsung serta untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tidak terasa Junsu sudah berada di rumah sakit selama empat hari. Junsu menikmati masa-masa istirahatnya yang tidak pernah dia jalani selama empat belas tahun. Waktu umur dua belas tahun Junsu sudah mulai berlatih dan bekerja jadi tidak ada waktu untuk bermain. Ditambah dia beristirahat dengan seseorang yang dulu membuatnya berkomunikasi walau hanya memakai surat. Ditatapnya Changmin yang sedang mendorong kursi roda kakaknya untuk membawa Jaejoong beristirahat.

Mereka bertiga baru saja menikmati udara malam. Untuk Jaejoong, tidak diperbolehkan lama-lama jadi Changmin membawa Jaejoong untuk beristirahat.

'Changmin, walau kau sudah menipuku tapi aku sangat senang. Aku tidak pernah menikmati liburan yang seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali aku merindukan suasana seperti ini. dan aku tidak bisa membencimu yang telah menipuku. Ternyata dia menipuku demi kakaknya yang kemarin berulang tahun. Tidak aku sangka Changmin sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Aku iri denganmu Changmin. Kau pasti sangat senang setiap hari seperti ini,' batin Junsu tersenyum tipis.

Tidak lama, Changmin kembali dan mulai duduk di samping Junsu. Junsu tersenyum imut ke arah Changmin yang membuat Changmin senang.

"Junsu hyung, apa kau mempunyai impian?" tanya Changmin seraya memandang bintang yang bertebaran di langit.

"Impian? Waktu kecil aku punya impian tapi sekarang aku tidak punya. Aku merasa hal itu hanya membuatku terbebani," jawab Junsu yang juga menatap langit.

"Kau salah. Impian itu indah, sangat indah apalagi kalau tercapai. Waktu kecil aku punya banyak impian dan aku sangat senang kerena tercapai. Lalu sekarang aku punya dua impian."

"Umm, apa itu?" tanya Junsu yang mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang Changmin.

"Yang pertama aku ingin Jaejoong hyung sembuh. Dulu sebelum kecelakaan, dia menyukaimu saat pertama kali lihat di televisi. Dia dan aku sama-sama menyukaimu. Aku juga mengagumimu. Kau masih muda tapi sudah sukses," kata Changmin tersenyum tipis memandang bintang.

"Aku yakin, Jaejoong bisa sembuh. Aku lihat semangat untuk sembuh sangat besar. Serta terima kasih karena kau dan Jaejoong sudah menyukaiku. Aku sangat senang. Apalagi saat kita berdua berkomunikasi lewat surat. Aku merasa mendapat teman."

'Walau entah kenapa aku menginginkan lebih dari teman,' kata Junsu yang meneruskan perkataan terakhirnya dalam hati.

"Semoga impianku tercapai," ucap Changmin seraya berdoa dalam hati.

"Lalu, yang kedua apa?" tanya Junsu yang sejak tadi masih memandangi wajah Changmin.

"Impian kedua, aku ingin pergi ke Eropa untuk menonton sepak bola."

"Sepak bola? Kenapa sepak bola?" tanya Junsu sedikit heran.

"Junsu hyung lupa?" Changmin berbalik tanya dan mulai memandang wajah Junsu. Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti.

"Dulu waktu kita berkomunikasi lewat surat, hyung pernah menulis kalau hyung sangat suka bermain bola. Tapi karena hyung terlalu sibuk hyung tidak pernah bermain bola. Waktu kemarin dan tadi, hyung sangat bersemangat bermain bola. Aku jadi teringat soal impianku," kata Changmin yang menjawab pertanyaan Junsu dan dirinya sendiri.

"La.. lalu apa hubungannya dengan aku?" tanya Junsu yang malah bertambah bingung.

"Aku ingin melihat hyung menjadi salah satu pemain di sepak bola itu. Walau bukan sepak bola seperti tingkat dunia aku sudah merasa senang. Seperti kita bermain bola di taman tadi," jawab Changmin yang kemudian memandang langit lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku?" tanya Junsu dengan lirih.

"Karena aku dan kakakku menyukaimu. Tidak hanya aku dan kakakku, semua penggemarmu juga sangat menyukaimu. Jika seorang idolanya tampil di acara yang berbeda dengan bidangnya sudah pasti akan tetap mendukungnya. Begitu juga kalau hyung bermain sepak bola. Semua penggemar hyung sudah pasti akan mendukungmu. Walau mereka tahu kalau itu cuma sepak bola yang sebatas permainan," terang Changmin panjang lebar.

"Tapi, apa aku bisa? Aku begitu sibuk dengan kegiatanku sekarang. Aku tidak pandai mengerjakan dua bidang yang berbeda jauh. Aku juga ingin bermain sepak bola di tempat yang lebih luas dari tadi," kata Junsu lirih.

"Hyung pasti bisa. Buktinya tadi hyung bisa melakukannya," jawab Changmin dengan nada bersemangat dan memandang wajah Junsu.

"Aku kan sedang menikmati liburan," kata Junsu yang merengut sebal.

"Kenapa tidak hyung lakukan saat menikmati liburan? Hyung kan tidak hanya satu kali liburan," usul Changmin tersenyum senang.

"Benar juga. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku? Hihi Changmin mau kan jadi partnerku di sepak bola?" tanya Junsu yang sudah bersemangat. Junsu merasa senang karena lewat sepak bola, dirinya akan lebih dekat lagi dengan Changmin.

"Ma.. maaf. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa hyung," jawab Changmin sedih.

"Eh, kenapa? Ayolah, aku sangat senang kalau kau jadi partnerku. Aku bersemangat saat bermain bola denganmu," bujuk Junsu sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Hehe entah kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa saja hyung. Aku tidak bisa berjanji hyung," kata Changmin. Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tangan kanannya merasakan beberapa helai rambut yang lepas dari kepalanya.

'Sudah waktunya ya?' batin Changmin miris.

"Tapi, aku yakin nanti aku akan bermain sepak bola bersamamu. Aku juga akan mengajak beberapa temanku untuk bergabung. Lalu, kita akan bermain di Eropa." Junsu membalas perkataan Changmin dengan bersemangat dan sangat senang. Karena sangat senang, Junsu pun memeluk Changmin dan menangis.

"Junsu hyung kenapa menangis?" tanya Changmin yang khawatir. Changmin membalas pelukan Junsu dan mengusap-usap pelan punggung Junsu.

Merasa tangisannya sudah bisa berhenti, Junsu melepaskan pelukannya begitu juga Changmin. Junsu memandang wajah Changmin dan memeluk Changmin lagi. Junsu meletakkan kepalanya di dada Changmin dan memeluknya dengan erat. Changmin merasa bingung dengan tindakan idolanya itu. Changmin membalas pelukan Junsu dan mengusap pelan puncak kepala idolanya.

"Hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan sedikit hati-hati.

'Apa Junsu hyung tersinggung dengan perkataanku? Atau jangan-jangan Junsu hyung sudah tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya? Tidak untuk yang itu tidak mungkin,' batin Changmin seraya menghilangkan pemikiran negatifnya.

"Changmin, aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Kau orang yang baik dan tulus yang pernah aku jumpai. Walau kau mengidolakanku, tapi kau tidak memperlakukanku sebagai idola sepenuhnya. Ada saatnya kau membebaskanku untuk melakukan apa yang aku suka selama aku di rumah sakit ini," jawab Junsu lirih.

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti hyung bilang. Aku sudah menipumu," balas Changmin pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu kau lakukan untuk kakakmu. Kau bilang kakakmu juga penggemarku. Kau juga bilang, aku ini hadiah untuk ulang tahun kakakmu. Jadi kau bukan menipu untuk dirimu sendiri. Kau memikirkan kakakmu. Kau sangat menyayangi kakakmu. Aku suka itu," kata Junsu seraya sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya yang berada di dada Changmin.

"Terima kasih hyung. Aku dan kakakku senang bisa bertemu langsung denganmu. Orang-orang yang ada di rumah sakit ini juga sangat senang," kata Changmin.

'Tapi aku sudah menipumu dua kali hyung,' kata Changmin yang memilih melanjutkan perkataan itu dalam hati.

"Sama-sama. Aku juga berterima kasih. Liburanku kali ini tidak akan aku lupakan," ucap Junsu yang kini melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Changmin. Changmin tersenyum melihat wajah Junsu. Wajah idolanya yang habis menangis itu terlihat imut.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat Junsu hyung menangis. Laki-laki yang sudah dewasa ternyata bisa menangis juga," ledek Changmin.

"Huh kau memang suka meledekku! Memangnya kau tidak pernah menangis?"

"Haha ketika aku dewasa, aku memang belum pernah menangis," balas Changmin.

'Dan semoga aku tidak akan menangis berpisah dengan keluargaku, kakakku, dan kau.' Lagi-lagi Changmin memilih melanjutkan perkataan tadi dari dalam hatinya.

"Kau seperti bukan manusia," ledek Junsu.

"Haha aku monster makanan." Mendengar jawaban Changmin, Junsu merasa sebal. Junsu memandang Changmin dengan tajam dan membuat Changmin sedikit takut.

"Hyung eng.. sudah waktunya tidur," kata Changmin yang takut dengan tatapan tajam Junsu.

"Ayo tidur!" ajak Junsu yang menarik keras tangan kanan Changmin. Changmin mengikuti Junsu dengan terheran-heran.

Paginya Changmin merasa mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk keras.

'Tok tok tok'

Changmin terpaksa melepaskan pelukan Junsu, dilihatnya Junsu masih tertidur pulas. Changmin segera turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung, Jaejoong hyung menghilang!" kata anak kecil berpakaian rumah sakit dengan panik.

"Apa?"

"I.. iya di kamarnya sudah tidak ada!"

"Baik. Hyung akan segera mencarinya." Changmin berlari ke arah Junsu dan membangunkan Junsu.

"Junsu hyung. Hyung bangun," perintah Changmin yang masih panik.

"Engh.. Changmin ada apa?" tanya Junsu begitu bangun dan mengusap kedua matanya.

"Jaejoong hyung menghilang!"

"A.. apa? Ayo kita cari!" seru Junsu. Kedua matanya langsung melebar saat mengetahui Jaejoong menghilang. Karena nyawanya belum terkumpul penuh, Junsu terhuyung dan hendak terjatuh ketika turun dari ranjang. Beruntung Changmin menangkap tubuh Junsu agar tidak jatuh.

"Te.. terima kasih."

"Iya, sama-sama hyung. Ayo kita cari Jaejoong hyung," ajak Changmin dengan lembut walau sedang panik.

Keduanya keluar kamar dan segera mencari Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sangat khawatir jika ada kejadian buruk menimpa Jaejoong. Dicarinya di beberapa kamar yang mungkin saja ada pasien lainnya membawa Jaejoong. Di koridor rumah sakit lain juga tidak luput dari pencarian.

'Jaejoong hyung kau ke mana?' batin Changmin.

'Semoga Jaejoong baik-baik saja,' batin Junsu sambil berdoa.

Keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi kepala dokter di ruangannya. Dan..

"Ja.. Jaejoong hyung," kata Changmin dengan tersendat.

"Untung kalian cepat datang. Aku baru saja akan keluar sambil membawa Jaejoong ke kalian," kata Yunho seraya mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong mendekat ke Changmin dan Junsu.

"Me.. memang ada apa? Apa ada yang buruk dengan Jaejoong hyung?"

"Tidak. Dia keluar dari kamarnya sendiri dan berusaha menggerakkan kursi rodanya," terang Yunho yang kini menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jaejoong.

"He?" teriak Changmin dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Ya, kalian jangan berteriak terlalu keras. Ini rumah sakit bukan lapangan," kata kepala dokter dengan nada bijak.

"Maaf. Kami berdua benar-benar kaget," sesal Junsu. Changmin dan Junsu pun membungkukkan badan bersamaan.

"Haha sudah sudah. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kabar baik ini kepada kalian terutama Changmin. Jaejoong sudah bisa bangun dari ranjang dan menggerakkan kursi rodanya sendiri. Itu berarti Jaejoong akan sembuh dari lumpuhnya. Hanya saja belum mau bicara," terang Yunho dengan nada pelan.

"Jaejoong hyung!" seru Changmin yang langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"Hyung, aku senang sekali dengan kabar ini. Hyung akan sembuh! Hyung sudah berusaha keras selama ini," kata Changmin senang seraya mengelus kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong ayo bersemangat!" kata Junsu yang memberi semangat untuk kesembuhan Jaejoong.

"Ini sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan penampilan anda di ulang tahunnya," ucap Yunho seraya tersenyum.

"Maksud dokter?" tanya Junsu sedikit bingung. Changmin yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk ke arah kepala dokter. Changmin mengerti maksud kepala dokter itu.

"Iya. Waktu anda bernyanyi di ulang tahunnya, Jaejoong seperti punya semangat baru untuk sembuh dari lumpuh. Ini keajaiban dari Tuhan," terang Yunho. Junsu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Dokter, bolehkah aku membawa Jaaejoong hyung ke kamarnya?" kata Changmin meminta ijin dari Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Walau sudah menandakan dia akan sembuh, dia harus membutuhkan istirahat," ucap Yunho seraya mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Ung." Changmin pun mengangguk. Changmin, Jaejoong, dan Junsu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum senang melihat pasien kesayangannya mengalami perubahan.

Sesampainya di kamar Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu membantu Jaejoong untuk berbaring di ranjang. Jaejoong memang belum bisa untuk naik ke ranjang sendiri.

"Aku senang kalau hyung segera membaik," ucap Changmin senang. Jaejoong memandang Changmin dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Changmin terkejut karena baru pertama kali kakaknya meresponnya. Selama lumpuh, kakaknya tidak pernah meresponnya.

"Haha hyung lucu kalau seperti itu," kata Changmin yang tertawa senang.

"Jaejoong, semoga kau cepat sembuh dan berjalan ya. Aku sangat senang melihatmu bisa berjalan," kata Junsu yang berdiri di samping Changmin. Jaejoong pun sedikit mengangkat bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Junsu merasa senang karena Jaejoong ternyata meresponnya.

"Jaejoong hyung, sekarang hyung istirahat dulu. Walau masih pagi tapi hyung tadi bergerak sendirian kan? Hyung butuh istirahat agar cepat sembuh," kata Changmin pelan.

"Jaejoong makan di kamar dulu ya." Changmin keluar kamar untuk mengambil bubur yang biasa untuk dimakan kakaknya. Junsu yang berada di kamar Jaejoong, kemudian memandang Jaejoong. Dipandangnya wajah Jaejoong yang sangat berbeda dari Changmin.

'Kakaknya Changmin memang pantas dipanggil cantik. Wajahnya putih bersih, rambutnya yang hitam sebahu, bibirnya merah dan terlihat tebal. Hihi berbeda dengan Changmin,' batin Junsu yang sedikit tersenyum. Jaejoong yang melihat Junsu memandangnya hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Hehe cepat sembuh ya," ucap Junsu yang tersenyum dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun kembali tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian Changmin kembali dengan membawa bubur dan minuman untuk kakaknya. Changmin pun menyuapi kakaknya seperti biasa. Junsu yang berniat ingin menyuapi Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya. Changmin sedang senang dengan kabar baik tadi jadi alangkah baiknya jika Changmin yang menyuapinya. Changmin sadar dengan Junsu yang dulu juga menyuapi Jaejoong pun menoleh ke arah Junsu.

"Hyung ayo ikut menyuapi Jaejoong hyung," ajak Changmin sambil menunjukkan piring berisi bubur dan sebuah sendok.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang menyuapinya. Aku hari ini ingin melihatnya saja," tolak Junsu dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Benar?" tanya Changmin untuk meyakinkan Junsu.

"Iya. Aku sangat senang melihat kalian berdua seperti itu," jawab Junsu seraya mendekat ke arah Changmin dan Jaejoong.

Hampir seminggu, Junsu berada di rumah sakit. Sudah saatnya Junsu untuk pergi. Liburan singkatnya sudah habis dan dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan seperti biasa. Dilihatnya Changmin dan Jaejoong bermain bersama anak-anak yang ada di rumah sakit. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang dan Junsu merasa enggan berpamitan langsung dengan mereka.

'Mereka berdua begitu senang. Kalau aku berpamitan pada mereka berdua pasti mereka akan sedih. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka sedih dan semoga Changmin mengingatku tentang sepak bola itu,' batin Junsu yang sedang memandang ke arah taman.

Junsu pun pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan Jaejoong serta anak-anak. Junsu menuju ke ruang kepala dokter untuk berpamitan.

"Loh kok hanya sebentar?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Itu, saya ke sini untuk menengok Changmin dan liburan," jelas Junsu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah ya, saya ingat. Anda kemari untuk bertemu dengan Changmin. Apa anda sudah berpamitan kepada Changmin serta Jaejoong?"

"Belum. Saya sengaja tidak berpamitan kepada mereka berdua. Mereka begitu senang bermain. Kalau saya berpamitan untuk pergi pasti mereka akan sedih. Saya tidak tega menghapus kebahagiaan mereka karena saya," kata Junsu yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

"I.. iya. Kalau tidak keberatan, saya ingin meminta bantuan dokter . Saya ingin dokter yang menyampaikan salam perpisahan saya untuk Changmin dan Jaejoong," pinta Junsu yang kemudian menatap Yunho.

Belum sampai Yunho menjawabnya, terdengar suara pintu ruangannya di ketuk keras. Seorang suster berambut keriting panjang datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yunho sshi.. hahh.. hahh.." panggil suster. Di dada kanannya terdapat papan nama kecil yang menempel di baju seragam suster.

"Ada apa Eunbi sshi?" tanya Yunho yang terkejut.

"Changmin sshi hahh.. hahh.. Changmin sshi masuk pingsan di taman dan sekarang hahh.. hahh.. ada di.. UGD dok," jawab Eunbi yang masih tampak terengah-engah.

"Ti.. tidak mungkin," desis Yunho yang terdengar oleh Junsu.

"Apa? Dok, apa yang terjadi dengan Changmin?' tanya Junsu seraya menggoyangkan kedua pundak sang kepala dokter itu.

"Junsu sshi sebaiknya anda ikut saya ke UGD. Saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang."

"Dokter!" panggil suster yang baru saja keluar dari UGD tempat Changmin di rawat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Junsu yang sangat panik. Dirinya tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Changmin yang sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho yang khawatir dengan Changmin.

"Changmin sshi sedang kritis dan Changmin sshi memanggil nama Junsu sshi berulang-ulang," jawab suster yang berkeringat. Berkeringat karena bertindak cepat untuk penanganan Changmin. Jaejoong yang berada di samping bangku tunggu, hanya dapat meneteskan air matanya. Sebenarnya sebelum lumpuh, Jaejoong pun sudah mengetahui penyakit adiknya dan tidak berani menanyakannya. Percuma bertanya yang ada Changmin berusaha menyembunyikan penyakitnya.

"Junsu sshi, sebaiknya anda masuk." Suster yang tadi membukakan pintu UGD dan mempersilahkan Junsu masuk.

Begitu masuk di ruang UGD, Junsu terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Changmin yang selama ini selalu menemaninya sekarang terbujur menahan sakit di ranjang. Ditubuhnya sudah terpasang beberapa alat penopang hidup terutama alat bantu pernapasan.

"Changmin! Kau kenapa?" seru Junsu yang berlari mendekat dan memegang tangan kanan Changmin.

"Junsu.. hyung," panggil Changmin pelan.

"I.. iya aku di sini Changmin hiks.. hiks.."

Changmin menoleh pelan dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Tangan kanan yang dipegang Junsu bergerak pelan menuju wajah Junsu. Junsu membimbing tangan kanan Changmin untuk menyentuh wajahnya.

"Hyung ja.. jangan menangis. A.. aku jadi se.. sedih," hibur Changmin dengan terbata-bata.

"Hiks.. hiks.. kau sendiri juga menangis. Se.. sebenarnya kau ke.. kenapa? Hiks hiks.."

"A.. aku menipumu… la.. lagi hyung. A.. aku terkena kan.. ker.."

"He? Kau pasti menipuku! Hiks hiks.. Ayo bangun hiks hiks.. Kita bermain bola lagi," seru Junsu yang terisak melihat kondisi Changmin.

"Ti.. tidak bisa hyung. Aku.. sudah tidak ku.. kuat. Ma.. maaf Junsu.. hyung.."

"Tidak! Kau pasti bisa hiks.. hiks.. Dengar Changmin, aku ingin kau jadi partnerku di tim sepak bolaku! Aku mohon hiks.. hiks.."

"Ta.. pi.. a.. aku tidak janji kan.. hyung?"

"Jaejoong, ya kakakmu pasti ingin melihatmu sembuh. Apa kau tega dengan kakakmu?"

"Ju.. Junsu hyung.. aku.. mau pergi hiks.. hiks.. Aku.. men.. mencin.. taimu. Hyung.. a.. aku mohon.. hyung jangan.. marah.."

"Iya hiks.. hiks.. Aku juga mencintaimu. Maka dari itu, kau harus sembuh! Aku ingin hidup bersamamu. Kalau perlu, aku akan membawamu berobat ke luar negeri sekarang ini juga. Kita pindah ke Eropa ya hiks.. hiks.."

"Ti.. dak hy.. hyung.."

"Tidak! Kau harus sembuh! Aku tidak mau mendengarmu lagi!" teriak Junsu seraya menutup kedua telinganya. Dirinya tidak mau mendengarkan Changmin. Changmin terisak pelan melihat reaksi Junsu.

Yunho yang mendengar teriakan Junsu, kemudian masuk sambil membawa Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi roda. Yunho terkejut melihat Junsu yang terduduk lemas dan menutup kedua telinganya. Junsu masih berteriak membentak Changmin dan menyuruh Changmin untuk sembuh.

"Junsu sshi jangan seperti ini! Tolong tenang!" seru Yunho sambil membantu Junsu berdiri.

"Apa? Dokter bilang supaya saya tenang? Dokter tidak lihat Changmin terbaring dan merasa enggan dengan hidupnya? Ayo dokter kita bawa Changmin ke luar negeri!" bentak Junsu seraya menunjuk Changmin yang terisak pelan.

"Junsu sshi, jangan berteriak. Anda tidak melihat keadaan Changmin yang terkejut karena teriakan anda?"

Mendengar perkataan Yunho, Junsu menoleh ke arah Changmin. Changmin menatap Junsu dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh. Junsu mendekat ke arah Changmin dan memegang tangan kanan orang yang dicintainya.

"Junsu sshi, Changmin sudah lama ingin di bawa ke luar negeri oleh orang tuanya. Orang tuanya ingin mengobati Changmin di luar negeri. Namun, Changmin menolaknya karena ingin merawat Jajeoong. Changmin tidak mau gara-gara dirinya, Jaejoong menjadi terabaikan," terang Yunho dengan tenang.

"Dan itu juga kerena anda, Junsu sshi. Changmin sudah begitu lama mencintai anda. Tapi Changmin memendamnya karena anda yang merupakan seorang idola," lanjut Yunho.

"Junsu.. hyung.." panggil Changmin.

"I.. iya hiks.. hiks.."

"Ja.. jangan.. menangis. Hyung.. pasti akan… sa.. sangat sukses.. se.. sekarang saja.. sudah.. sukses.."

"Changmin hiks.. hiks.. aku mohon ja.. jangan bicara lagi. Kau harus beristirahat."

"Ti.. tidak.. hyung. Junsu.. hyung.. tolong.. sa.. yangi peng.. gemarmu. Buat.. penggemarmu.. me.. merasa se.. nang. Mu.. mungkin.. ini.. pe.. san ter.. akhirku.."

"Sudah hiks.. hiks... aku yakin kau akan sembuh. Hiks.. hiks.. sebaiknya kau beristirahatlah. Aku.. akan menemanimu," ucap Junsu sambil menghapus air matanya menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Ja.. ngan me.. menangis.. hyung. Aku.. memang ha.. rus ber.. isti.. ra.. rahat sekarang.." balas Changmin seraya tersenyum. Junsu hanya terisak dan tidak bisa lagi membalas perkataan Changmin.

"Changmin sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Junsu dan Jajeoong akan menemanimu," kata Yunho dengan lembut.

"Jae.. joong hyung.. maafkan.. aku. A.. aku tidak.. bisa me.. nemani hyung.. la.. lagi.." Jaejoong mengangguk sedih dan sudah tahu maksud Changmin. Dirinya sudah rela jika suatu saat Tuhan mengambil Changmin.

"Te.. rima ka.. kasih Dok. To.. tolong ja.. ga Jaejoong.. hyung.." pinta Changmin yang memandang kakaknya.

"Iya Changmin. Aku akan menjaganya. Sekarang beristirahatlah,"

"I.. ya dok. Junsu.. hyung.. aku.. mau.. ber.. is.. isti.. rahat.."

"I.. iya Changmin. Istirahatlah. Aku akan di sini menemanimu juga Jaejoong. Kita akan bermain bola bersama dengan Jaejoong juga," kata Junsu seraya mengusap tangan kanan Changmin. Changmin tersenyum senang melihat Junsu.

'Aku.. sudah siap me.. ninggalkan mereka,' batin Changmin. Akhirnya Changmin menutup kedua matanya untuk beristirahat. Elektrokardiograf menunjukkan garis lurus yang menandakan sang pemakainya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Ti.. tidak mungkin! Changmin jangan pergi! Ayo bangun! Hiks.. hiks.."

"Kau bilang hanya beristirahat kan? Ayo bangun! Kau harus sembuh!" teriak Junsu histeris. Kedua tangannya menggoncangkan tubuh Changmin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terisak tidak kuasa menahan kesedihan mereka. Mereka sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Changmin ingin pergi sekarang. Sejak masuk di ruangan UGD, Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berusaha tegar. Mereka berdua memang tidak ingin membuat Changmin terbebani.

"Yak kenapa dokter diam saja! Anda tidak lihat pasienmu sekarat!" Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Yunho, Junsu keluar dari UGD. Suster yang menangani Changmin masih tetap di luar.

"Suster keadaan Changmin!"

Suster tersebut segera masuk ke ruang UGD. Sebelumnya suster tersebut sudah menghubungi suster lain dan dokter yang tadi menangani Changmin.

"Ke.. kenapa kalian mencabut peralatannya?" tanya Junsu.

"Changmin sshi memang sudah berpesan kepada kami. Sebenarnya saya juga sudah membujuk Changmin sshi untuk berobat tetapi Changmin sshi tidak mau. Changmin sshi merasa sudah mendekati kematian," jelas dokter yang menangani Changmin.

Junsu yang mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi langsung jatuh terduduk. Kedua kakinya tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi berat.

Satu tahun kemudian..

***Studio Musik Junsu***

"Halo. Hyun Joong, apa kita bisa bertemu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja dulu katanya kau suka sepak bola kan?"

"Aku ingin membentuk sebuah tim sepak bola. Jadi, aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung."

"Iya, terima kasih atas waktu luangnya. Aku juga akan mengajak yang lainnya." Junsu menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum senang. Diambilnya buku catatan milik Changmin yang tersimpan di laci meja kerjanya. Junsu tersenyum membaca catatan Changmin. Setelah Changmin di makamkan, Jaejoong kemudian menyerahkan catatan Changmin kepadanya. Dari catatan itu, Junsu akhirnya tahu kalau sebenarnya Changminlah yang menjadi penggemar beratnya. Dari catatan itu pula, akhirnya Junsu tahu kalau yang menulis surat terakhirnya itu Changmin sendiri. Changmin menipunya jika sudah meninggal dan mengganti warna amplop yang biasanya menjadi amplop berwarna putih.

"Changmin, kau memang penipu. Tapi kau penipu yang hanya memikirkan orang lain terutama kakakmu. Changmin, kau nanti akan melihatku bermain sepak bola di Eropa. Dan kau tetap partnerku. Kita akan bermain sepak bola bersama-sama. Kau tahu? Sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu, Changmin. Apa kau masih mencintaiku di sana?" ucap Junsu yang tersenyum senang.

Setelah Junsu sudah bisa menerima kematian Changmin, Junsu berkeinginan untuk mulai mewujudkan hal yang selama ini Junsu senangi. Selain itu, Junsu juga berusaha untuk mewujudkan impian Changmin. Junsu yang sekarang sudah lebih sukses dari sebelumnya, akhirnya berusaha untuk membuat sebuah tim sepak bola. Junsu sangat yakin jika suatu saat, tim sepak bolanya akan bisa bermain di Eropa.

**THE END.**

Haha ternyata saya masih bisa membuat fanfict oneshoot yang panjang lagi :D * yah cuma 17 page =.=*

Mau saya buat dua shoot, sepertinya itu ide buruk =,=a

Saya adik yang jahat! Membuat sang kakak(Changmin) meninggal di fanfict saya! T.T

Sebenarnya fanfict ini terinspirasi dari banjun drama: Vacation ~Cassiopeia~ T.T

Yah di situ cuma Yunho touchan sih yang main. Tapi ceritanya sedih T.T

Banyak adegan yang saya ubah dan tokoh juga saya ubah :D *namanya juga terinspirasi*

Sudah lama saya tak ke T,T

Hah~ banyak updatetn fanfict belum saya baca juga belum saya review huhu

Keenakan nongkrong di blog =.=

Sudahlah daripada saya bercerita nggak guna mendingan saya mempersilahkan para reader untuk membaca U.U

**Untuk yang tidak sengaja membaca fanfict ini, silahkan tinggalkan jejak U.U**

**Tidak juga tidak apa ^^**

**Saya menghargai Silent Reader daripada reader yang memberi komen/review berunsur BASHING!**

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH**

**FLAME OR REVIEW ^^**


End file.
